


Not Perfect

by Thefishywitch



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Apologies, Body Image, Gen, i dont know what to tag this as, soul eater evans is not a sexist asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefishywitch/pseuds/Thefishywitch
Summary: He's not perfect, but he wants to try to be better to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-manga

“Maka, are you done yet?”

Soul huffed impatiently, checking the time once again. All those times she complained about how long he spent getting ready, and here she was holed up in the bathroom, doing death only knew what. Normally it wouldn’t matter to him so much, but Professor Stein and Miss - Mrs. - Marie probably wouldn’t appreciate it if she ended up making them late to their wedding.

If it was up to him to be the responsible one for once, then so be it. Maka could thank him later.

“Hold on, I’m almost ready!” He could hear her fumbling around on the other side of the door for a few moments before she finally emerged, and it took him some effort to keep his jaw firmly shut.

He’d seen her all dressed up before of course; they attended too many of the DWMA’s stupid formal events for him not to. Recently though he had been dealing with the sudden and somewhat shocking realization of just how pretty his meister was. She wore a deep purple sleeveless dress that brought attention to her eyes, and her hair was let down for once, framing her face with elegant cascades of soft blonde waves.

“Okay, ready! Let’s go!”

He managed to stop himself from ogling long enough for a sarcastic retort. “Took you long enough.”

“Says the guy who takes twenty minutes just to do his hair?” she countered as they made their way toward the door. “What, is there something wrong with me wanting to dress up once in awhile?”

“Um… no?” Something about her tone told him that there was a deeper meaning to her words but he couldn’t quite place it. “I just didn’t think you cared about that kinda stuff.”

She bristled at that and he reeled in surprise.

“Sure I care! Just because I’m not some big boobed bimbo doesn’t mean I can’t look nice you know,” she muttered.

Something clicked, and he felt his stomach twist into a guilty knot. “Maka… you know I never really meant any of that right?”

It was easy to cringe at how he used to act. He’d tried so desperately to distance himself from his old, sheltered life that he ended up saying some things that in hindsight, were pretty shitty. He knew that. Of course he knew that; it was why he had stopped. Until now though he never realized that she’d actually taken any of it seriously.

“What, do… do you really think I don’t like how you look?”

“I know, it’s stupid. It shouldn’t matter…” She sighed, refusing to meet his eyes, and he felt the knot pull tighter.

“No! I mean, it’s not stupid…” He slipped into awkward silence because what was he supposed to say to that?

An apology probably wasn’t enough, but it was a start, right?

“Sorry…”

A small, hesitant smile finally crept onto her face. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Of course I didn’t! Maka, you’re the coolest person I know! It doesn’t matter to me what you look like.”

As he spoke, he watched her face grow a delicate shade of pink that she tried to conceal with a scoff. “You don’t have to-”

“No I’m being serious!” His eyes grew downcast. “I swear I never meant any of that stupid shit.”

“Still… you didn’t think that it might have hurt my feelings a little?”

He winced. He probably deserved that one. “I didn’t mean to! I wasn’t thinking! I…”

He had been an asshole.

She sighed, playfully bumping against him and flashing him a smile. “I forgive you. Thanks though…”

“So… we’re okay?”

“What?” she exclaimed, seemingly appalled. “Of course we are! Soul you’re my partner! I know you wouldn’t try to hurt me on purpose. You’re not that kind of person.”

“Yeah, but it still wasn’t very cool of me…”

“Well, no…” she agreed. “But, honestly, we were just kids! I’m not gonna hold it against you.”

Kids or no, it killed him to think that he had unintentionally been hurting her. Maka had always worn such an air of confidence. It was easy to believe that his words would just bounce right off of her. Oh she would get annoyed, but that was the entire point. It was only a bit of harmless button prodding. She couldn’t possibly believe any of it, right?

At least, that’s what he had thought back then.

Of course that wasn’t true. Maka wasn’t some perfect pillar of self assuredness. She had insecurities too; ones he had a hand in fueling, apparently.

Some partner he had been.

As if reading his thoughts, she reached out and took his hand, their fingers lacing together in that easy, natural way they always did.

“It’s okay. We’re okay…” she promised, flashing him another one of those infectious grins that he couldn’t help but return. “Come on, we better go or we’ll be late.”

Soul nodded in agreement, following along obediently as she pulled him out the door.

He didn’t know what he did to deserve her, but he was selfishly thankful for whatever it was. He knew he wasn’t perfect. Not by a long shot. He was bad at dealing with people, and often times he probably came off as an insensitive jerk, but she still cared about him anyway. She made him want to be a better person, even if he didn’t always know how to be.

He could try though. He would try, because Maka was much too important for him not too.


End file.
